OLD:The Devils Wear Gucci
by missaheartbeat
Summary: this story has been rewritten. Please read: SOME DEVILS WEAR GUCCI
1. The Top Shop owner, Gucci wearing Devil

**Don't worry The next chapter for true star is nearly done, I'm just having a little trouble with some technical/medical words and terms.**

**This wasn't originally going to be my next story, but I liked the idea, last night and thought I would start it off.**

**The Devils Wear Gucci**

AU/ AH/ OOC:In a world of rich gucci wearing bitches, and part-time topshop workers. What is the worst that can happen, espeicially with klutz Bella and fashionista Alice. Who knew falling on their face outside work, would make you so popular.

**IF you hadn't guessed yes it is very loosely based on the devil wears prada, but in a way....not. All in Bellas POV, at the moment, maybe a little alice.**

**The Top Shop owner, Guuci wearing Devil**

"Next week's rota is up, Bella. We are working the whole week!" My best friend Alice was leaning over the sales counter next to me, while I beeped through the final customers items.

"£42.97, please." Some notes got handed over to me and change, a receipt and a heavy Top Shop bag was handed back.

"Thank you, the customer," replied as she walked away.

"What do you expect, its Christmas shopping season?"

Bella, 19, 1st year english language student. With a part-time sales assistant job at Top Shop, Oxford Street, London. yes part-time!

Alice, 19, 1st year fashion student. Also with a part time job at Top Shop in the fitting rooms.

When Alice said whole week she really meant, Tuesday mornings, Wednesday and Thursday afternoons, when we were not studying, along with my all-time favourite working the whole weekend.

"Lauren has pissed of to Antigua on a frigging cruise, leaving us to freeze our bits off here." Alice pointed out of the now locked doors. "Look, its bloody snowing again."

I threw some returned items to her, carried the rest myself and started re-homing them. While other staff swept, and tidied around the rails.

Lauren was our boss, the manager of Top Shop, Oxford Street, not that she actually wore any of the clothes, or had ever dreamt of it. I struggled to buy some trousers and a shirt to work in from here, even with a staff discount. Well, I didn't struggle my eyes started to water as I parted with the hard-earned cash, when I came to pay for it. The most expensive trousers I had come to earn and they were for work.

"How long, she gone for?" I asked as I folded up some dark jeans and placed them on the stand.

"2 weeks!"

I counted the days forward in my head coming up with the 27th December, "What she's away all Christmas?" We continued round the store, with our clothes.

"Yes, with Michael. 'Oh he's so gorgeous, you know Alice. The way he looks at me make me all gooey.' I thought I was going to throw up."

"On Sunday, when she came to tell me she was off away. That was all she came to tell me, so I could gloat, when I can barely afford a weekend in soggy Bournemouth. When she can just get whisked away to sun, sea and probably damn good sex, with some rich lord from the country."

"Nothing is wrong with Bournemouth, that is where I went with my mum and dad for 10 years running." I pushed her a little, as I returned my last item to a rail.

Quickly checking back out and grabbing our coats we ran to the back door, to escape outside.

Before we could link arms together and walk back out onto Oxford street, towards our apartment.

My feet slipped from underneath me and I fell flat on my arse, Alice creased her self laughing while I stared at my feet, and the street.

Alice suddenly stopped and gasped. A hand appeared in front of me, trying to help me up. I took it, pulled myself up and stared up to my rescuer.

Edward Cullen, the 20 year old, actor god, that he was. Now I knew why Alice had stopped breathing!


	2. Bitchy Bouncers

**Bitching Bouncers**

Yes, 20 year old Sex god, Edward Cullen was pulling me off the street. I will savour this moment to share with my kids, and gran-kids. Even his hand felt strong. Even with him pulling me up off the floor, my legs felt like jelly and I was afraid I would fall back down, not because of the slippy ice, because Edward was frigging gorgeous.

"Are you all right?" I was asked as I got up onto my feet, I stared in to the dreamy turquoise eyes, a little lost. It wasn't everyday that you get helped up from the street by an extremely hot male actor from America. Who you fantasise about in those dreams, you love, but hate when you get woken up.

"Erm, yes thank you." I was cut off by another guy, next to him, with a blackberry glued to his ear.

"Mr Cullen, we have to get going." he turned and started walking, the hair was gorgeous from behind too, what I would pay to run my hand through those locks.

"Yes, sorry Mike." He turned back to me and rolled his eyes slightly, "Erm, okay. Sorry I have to go, erm yeah" and then jogged off to catch up with mike.

I stood there for a moment, staring down the street. Alice moved in front of me and waved her small hand a little, in front of my eyes.

"Did you just see that?" I asked pointing down the street, still with my gob open, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep, and he only had eyes one girl here, and she was sprawled on the street. Gah, can't believe you."

"Your just jealous. Do you want me to push you over, maybe his entourage, Mike will come and help you," We started to carry on walking down to the main street, closely huddles together to keep warm, avoid more slips and hear each other.

"Gross, noes. He looked right up himself, but hey I have never seen a guy stutter like that before."

"That's because no-one ever has, they only stutter around me when Emmett comes up behind me and says, 'Hi, I'm Bella's brother, Emmett.' and then they run off, like I smell or something. Wow, I can't believe that just happened. This week, has just got tonnes better." I breathed a little. "I wonder what Emmett would say."

"Bella, your way to young for him. He's a movie star, he travels the world. You would never see him, you would be his week's 'one night stand'," Alice mimicked in a very low voice.

I smiled round to her, clutching above my heart, "But he might remember me though, I slipped right in front of him, and then I would give him a night to remember."

"In your dreams, maybe."

"Oh, but he was even cuter in real life. Those gorgeous eyes, those lips, I just wanted to run my fingers through the hair!" I moved my hand and started wafting air towards my mouth, trying to breathe easier. "Look, I'm breathless and he's like disappeared to celebs-ville already."

We had been on Oxford street for around five minutes, just the right amount of time it took use to get up to Miss Selfridges. Which, usually meant that we slowed right down to a crawl, so that Alice could have a good gawp at the window display, not that either of us could afford it with our student debts.

We had just finished the last window, both trying to get the last glimpses of a purple designer dress, when I walked into something, rather tall and thin.

Oh, please god don't be a lamp-post! I closed my eyes tightly, to avoid embarrassment, maybe I might disappear.

I didn't want to look, out of embarrassment.

"Erm, Bella. I think you should open your eyes," Alice whispered beside me, she was still holding my hand, had it been a lamp-post I would have thought she would have walked away from me.

I slowly opened my left eye, waiting for the grim look of a lamp-post, but instead was confronted by a beyond gorgeous Hollywood smile. Yes, I had walked into no other than Edward Cullen, Great, how embarrassing.

"Hi, sorry. Did I freak you out?" He asked nervously, as if he was starstruck.

"A little, yeah. I was just looking in the shop window, and then I walked into you. Sorry, your always saving me, I'm just clumsy."

"I wanted to ask you if you would be out tonight?"

"I will be, I think. If I can scrape a little money together. But I don't think, I will be able to get in where-ever your thinking." I looked over to Alice, who looked like she was minding her own business. But I knew she was listening in to everything I said, and would later analyse what I said and tell me what I should have done instead. She was the one-stop shop for advice, especially with my troubles.

"Don't worry about it, I've been invited to a club opening near Leicester square and its probably going to really boring, but they have free drink, and I can add get you added on to the guest list. If you wanted."

"Erm, really. You would do that, why?"

"I can tell you have had a crap week, and wanted to try and make it a little better. Plus, it might sound really strange and desperate coming from someone like me, but your _are_ beautiful. Even if your mate keeps scowling at your choice of shoes." I looked down at my vans, Alice had been ripping apart since I had met her. I didn't dare leave them in her site, because I knew she was going to shoe-nap them.

"Yeah, Alice doesn't know comfy shoes, even if they kick her in the face."

"Okay, so what two names should I put down?"

"Two?"

"Yeah, don't you want your mate to come, because I'm sure I'll have to go around and mix, my manager might actually drag me around, he usually does."

"Erm, Bella Swan and Alice Brandon, are you sure this is okay, we aren't going to look out of place?"

"Trust me yo will be fine, and I'm sure you will enjoy it. I've just been too so many, they all look the same. Same people, same talk, same music. I'll see if one of my english friends is going, you might of heard of him Alice, he's quite well known in the fashion industry."

Alice perked up at the sound of her name and fashion, "Ooh, what's he called?"

"Jasper Whitlock, maybe not, he's designs a lot of contemporary and oldish clothes, which look like they have come out of the history book."

"Jasper Whitlock, who doesn't know him? Even Bella, has heard of him and she's not that into fashion, he's gorgeous as well which helps..."

I coughed loudly at her.

"Crap, don't tell him I just said that!"

"Ha, don't worry I won't, you can do that tonight. So, you too will come tonight won't you? Its at the Blue Carpet, just off Leicester Square, you won't be able to miss it."

"Sure, we'll be there!" Alice answered for me, I was still astounded at who I was talking too.

"Okay, great. I'll have to get going or I'll be late and Mike will start pissing me off, again." He turned round to a door which was between two shops, and disappeared inside.

"Oh My God!" I screamed, and started jumping around on the pavement, with busy shoppers trying to dodge me.

"Bella, he might hear you, and you look like a loon." Alice shushed

"I don't care," I carried on skipping up the street, with Alice following a little behind, trying to look like she wasn't with me.

I turned back round to her and took her by the hand, dragging her with me.

"Right Bella, stop." I stopped and looked round to her.

"What are we going to wear? Hair? Make-up? Footwear?"

"Shit, Fuck! Alice, help." I looked at her with big eyes like a rabbit in headlights.

She pulled me to the side of the pavement, out of everyone's way.

"Okay, hair you'll be okay, I have a few ideas. Make-up we will sort out when we know what your wearing." She breathed an looked at me, making sure I was still breathing.

"And what exactly am I going to wear, Alice?"

"How much money do you have on you?" She asked pulling out her own purse.

"Like a tenner, and maybe a hundred on my card." I looked at her hopeful.

She reached again into her bag, and pulled a key out, waving it at me.

"Right, I was only meant to use this in emergencies, which I think this is one. Right?"

"How the hell did you get that?"

"Lauren gave it to me last week, in case I came in early and couldn't get in. The others will have left by now," She whispered looking at her phone clock, "so this is an emergency, right. Tell no-one."

Alice grabbed my hand this time, running back to the street I fell in and towards the back door of the store. I was much safer with Alice pulling me along, I had never seen her fall down, not even in a drunken state.

She pulled me into the changing rooms, and ran off into the store, leaving me to get undressed.

I could here he running around the store, in the ridiculous heels she had been wearing all day, and then I thought, what about the cctv, wouldn't we be caught?

She came back minutes later with both arms full with dresses and a few pairs of shoes hanging of her fingers. Then quickly threw everything on to the rail outside, pulling a dress of, thrusting it at me, pushed me back in the changing room and closed the curtain.

"Alice, what about the cctv?" I shouted out to her, hopefully she was still there.

"Don't worry I have it sorted."

"How?"

"You don't need to worry, now are you ready?" Without waiting for my answer, the curtain opened again.

"Hmm, turn around slowly." She stood back, and looked deep in thought.

"What are you wearing?"

"Something I tried on the other day, now try this on. That just looks too bright blue." She gave me another dress of a deep blue and closed the curtain again.

I took the first dress of letting it drop to the floor.

"Pass the dress out and the hanger and.... put these on as well." Some silver peep-toe shoes came through the bottom of the curtain, as I passed the dress out of the side.

I pulled the dress over my head and let it fall down my body. I turned round and did a little twirl in my mirror.

"Ohh," I jumped happily.

"Are you dressed?"

"Hang on I just need to put on the shoes," the curtain opened as I was adding the last shoe and I stood up.

"Ooo, I likes and the shoes just look cute. Do you like it?" She grabbed my hand and twirled me around, tightening the tie at the back so, it tucked in more at my waist.

"Its amazing Alice, I didn't know we had this here?"

"It just came in today, I wasn't sure about the length so I didn't say anything."

"Right take it off, and put it in this bag. I'll take care of buying it in the morning, 'cos I'm in at nine." She looked at her phone clock.

"Crap we are behind schedule. Come on, move, move, move."

"What we have a schedule?" I asked amused.

"Yes, chop-chop".

* * *

"Right, Hair- check, check; make-up- check, check.."

For the second time tonight, Alice was going through our outfits, making sure that we were perfect. My hair was now in soft ringlets and hung down my back, and had shocking blue eye make-up. We were getting closer to Leicester Square now, which had its usual buzz of tourists.

"Alice, quiet. We are fine."

"Bella, we are merely fine, we are might fine, hot chicks."

We turned down a small side-street, and nearly stepped on a plush blue carpet, but was pushed back by two large bouncers.

"Sorry, are you on the list?"

"Yes we are actually Bella Swan and Alice Brandon," the pixie piped up.

"Nope, no, Bella Swan or Alice Brandon, are you sure its tonight. We have a college party tomorrow.."

"No we have been invited, TONIGHT, by Edward Cullen."

"That's the oldest trick in the book sweetheart. The amount of times, girls like you have said that to me is unreal." He said pushing us out of the way, so some paparazzi could get through, high fiving some of them.

"No seriously, its no joke." I explained, "I kind of fell on my arse coming out of work, he picked me up and invited me."

A man came up to the bouncer, with a large SLR camera, and showed him some images.

"Did you take these theses?" The bouncer asked.

"Earlier, today and there was these later on, and then that one. I was going to upload them on to 'just jared', but I haven't had time."

The bouncer turned the camera round to me, so I could see the image. It was a picture of me earlier, jumping around Oxford Street, and then an earlier on of Edward helping me off the street.

"Oh my god, that is me!" my mouth dropped and Alice peered into the picture.

"I told you, you looked like a dork!" She laughed.

We both looked up at the bouncer, who was now talking into his radio, "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute."

he disappeared through a locked side door, while the other bouncer and paparazzi dude looked at me, hopeful.

"Edward?"

"EDWARD CULLEN"

"Jasper, tell us what your up too?"

"EDWARD"

I turned to peer down the blue carpet, between the bouncer and saw the god walking this way, dressed in dark jeans and a tight fitting shirt, closely followed by Jasper Whitlock. They both moved between the bouncers and up to me and Alice.

"I am soo sorry, you two. I told Mike to add the both of you, and then now I just got the message, you are trying to get in but they won't let you. Come on, we will make it up to you. Just pose and smile."

I looked up at him, gob-smacked and confused.

"We are walking the carpet again, with you two. So make sure your ready to be famous!"

* * *

**Images are on my profile of the girls dresses**

**Okay, terribly sorry things are taking so long. I have had a crap week, today I deleted the whole of my college folder on my memory stick, and I'm currently trying to find other versions of what I have lost.**

**I'm also thinking of starting another story, well I have 3 I want to start. I'm looking for names for the stories too so if you have any suggestions. I'm going to put up a poll for you lot to vote which one I should start.**

**Bella is a singer, edward is a famous footballer ( I have been thinking about this one for ages**

**in the world of harry potter and edward is still going to be a vampire**

**where bella is like a superhero typy**

**bella being a posh girl, like the 'first daughter' and edward is her bodygaurd**

**I also fancy doing a collaboration with someone, I don't know who though. So if your up for it, let me know at headoverheelsinlove hotmail . Co . uk**


	3. Announcement

I have started to re-write this story. Please see 'some devils wear gucci' for the new, re-write, and im working on new chapters this minute.


End file.
